


Одной холодной зимой

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Безымянный гость – неугомонный - часто бывал снаружи, но оставался здоров. Жизнь не вытекла из его горла алыми кляксами, не сгорела от яростного внутреннего жара. Его дух не рвался на солнечную родину, позабыв о тяжелой плоти. Гость рассказывал вещи, о которых Инук не слышал, и о которых слышал мало, и о которых слышал много, но готов был слушать снова и снова. Инук не требовал плату: ему хватало историй и тепла живой души рядом."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одной холодной зимой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Schwester  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: сказка

Эта зима выдалась холодная, такая холодная, что птицы застывали прямо в  небе, а в сердце Инука замерзли остатки чувств. И в эту жестокую черствую зиму к притулившемуся между холмами и скрытому мертвым лесом дому пришел гость. Инук открыл дверь и, зажмурившись от нахлынувшего холода, впустил гостя в тепло.

\- Ты хорошо устроился, - сердито сказал гость, когда смог разлепить израненные смерзшиеся губы.

Под ворохом одежды он оказался худой смуглый и черноглазый – человек с южной стороны. Такие появлялись здесь редко и не оставались надолго. Выходцам из жарких земель не место там, где снег тает поздно и выпадает рано.

 _Ты чувствуешь интерес,_ \- зашептал наушник волшебной машинки, которая помогала Инуку различать эмоции и чувства. – _Интерес - проявление положительного, эмоционально окрашенного отношения к объекту или явлению, вызывающее стремление познать его. Ты чувствуешь интерес._

\- Откуда ты? – спросил Инук. – Зачем пришел зимой? Как тебя зовут?

\- Хорошо устроился,- повторил безымянный гость, почти с  головой ныряя в свой ярко-красный, подбитый синтетическим мехом мешок. – Не видно, не слышно. Сколько бедолаг замерзли тут насмерть, не зная, что за чертовым холмом есть дом? Ума не приложу, каких богов благодарить за то, что надоумили меня обогнуть холм.

Уснувшие в снежной пустыне были спокойны и безмолвны. Прозрачными от стужи ночами они бродили мимо окон вместе с ветром, но не приносили вреда. Они не держали на Инука зла. Их смерть была тихой и приятной, как полет снежинки.

 _\- Ты сердишься,_ \- зашуршало в наушнике. – _Гнев  - эмоция неудовлетворенности каким-либо явлением, выражение резко отрицательного отношения к нему. Ты сердишься._

Инук вскинул голову и посмотрел на гостя сверху вниз.

\- Я поселился здесь не за тем, чтобы спасать безумцев, которые поддаются зову дороги в самое холодное время. Это их выбор.

Гость вынырнул из мешка и обжег его углями своих черных глаз.

\- Правду про вас говорят. В груди такая же ледышка, как за окном. Холод выжег ваши души, как жидкий азот - бородавку.

 _\- Ты чувствуешь обиду_ , - подсказал наушник. – _Обида – эмоциональное переживание, возникающее в ответ на событие, которое оценивается как несправедливое и оскорбительное отношение. Ты чувствуешь обиду._

\- Ты пришел в мой дом, чтобы меня обвинять? – Инук вложил в голос весь холод, которым наделяли его народ, и даже немного больше. – Ты не говоришь свое имя и кидаешься обидными словами. Зачем ты пришел?

\- Я хочу выжить и вернуться, - ответил гость. – А имя мое тебе не к чему.

И безымянный гость остался. В тихом доме Инука поселились гневные крики, смех, песни – такие горячие, что Инук выглядывал за окно: не растопили ли они белую пыль, танцующую на пронзительном ветру. Вместе с гостем Инук пережил снегопады и северные сияния, уныние и надежду, отчаяние и восторг. Наушник, когда-то молчавший, лишь изредка шептавший о скуке, оживал все чаще. Инук вспоминал, что такое радость, стыд, раздражение, удивление, злоба, умиротворенность, страх… желание…

Безымянный гость – неугомонный - часто бывал снаружи, но оставался здоров. Жизнь не вытекла из его горла алыми кляксами, не сгорела от яростного внутреннего жара. Его дух не рвался на солнечную родину, позабыв о тяжелой плоти. Гость рассказывал вещи, о которых Инук не слышал, и о которых слышал мало, и о которых слышал много, но готов был слушать снова и снова. Инук не требовал плату: ему хватало историй и тепла живой души рядом. Но однажды безымянный гость предложил тепло своего тела, и Инук, поначалу отказавшийся, в конце концов согласился. В слепую ночь, когда за покрывалом снега исчезают и небо, и земля, он увидел звезды. И распробовав манящий, опаляющий до сладкой боли жар, больше не говорил «нет». Наушник бормотал быстро и много, перескакивал, захлебывался и сбивался, но Инук слушал только живой горячий шепот.

Безымянный гость уходил вскоре после последних капель талой воды. Теплое время пришло раньше, чем обычно, и быстрее прогнало мороз, принесло ласковое солнце и пушистую зеленую дымку, укрывшую изножье холма. Будто гость своим внутренним теплом притянул, приманил тепло снаружи.

 _\- Ты чувствуешь тоску_ , - приговаривал наушник незадолго до того, как гость принялся собирать свой красный мешок. – _Тоска  - это сильная душевная тревога, смешанная с грустью. Грусть – это отрицательно окрашенная эмоция, возникающая в случае значительной неудовлетворённости человека в каких-либо аспектах его жизни. Ты чувствуешь тоску._

Вместе с безымянным гостем Инук вышел за дверь. Наклонив голову, ткнулся носом в жесткую темную щеку.

\- _Ты чувствуешь любовь_ , - застрекотал наушник. – _Любовь – это… это… это…_

Запнулся, пискнул и умолк.

 

* Все определения честно позаимствованы из Википедии и словаря, использующего материалы [www.psi.webzone.ru](http://www.psi.webzone.ru/)

июль 2011


End file.
